


(when lies become the truth) that’s when I run to you

by 26stars



Series: Framework Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (though one doesn’t remember it), AOS AU August, Amnesia, Amnesia AU, Dropping the L word, Established Relationship, F/F, Framework, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Daisy helps Melinda find her way back to herself in the Framework. Follow-up to my other fics in this verse.For the AU August day 18 prompt: Amnesia AU
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Framework Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463443
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Women of the MCU





	(when lies become the truth) that’s when I run to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quakeskyedaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeskyedaisy/gifts).



> I had gotten this fic underway for the Finale Week back in the spring but didn’t get too far with it. Thankfully it worked perfectly for today :)  
> Thanks Ella for promoting it way back when

Daisy didn’t mean to doze off, but she had somehow managed it, pressed against May on the bare mattress, their arms around each other. Her eyes flutter open to see the wrong version of the room she knows they’ll never go back to, a room that’s probably buried in the rubble of their base back in the real world, blown apart by…

She turns within the embrace and cranes her neck up to see the woman who saved her there so that Daisy could come save her here.

May doesn’t look like she herself has rested, but Daisy takes it as a good sign that the woman didn’t abandon her even after she’d fallen asleep. There are probably things outside this door that they should be doing, but for now, Daisy is happy to suspend the moment as long as possible.

They didn’t bother getting completely naked earlier, since the possibility of being interrupted still loomed large enough in the back of Daisy’s mind, but without her jeans and boots on, she is extremely aware of how could the base is.

_Some things never change._

May’s bare stomach also has goosebumps across it, and Daisy trails her fingers over her skin. Some scars are missing—the one from the glass shard that got her when the Zephyr was hijacked by Giyera last year, the one from Russo’s knife back in Italy…

“What happened after Bahrain?” she whispers. “Your scars are different, like the life I had with you never happened…what was between now and then?”

May’s hand, which had been gently stroking her hair before, now goes still. Daisy waits, allowing May to make her own decision, and eventually, May sighs.

“If it’s not real, then why talk about it?” she says softly. “Tell me something better. Tell me our story.”

Daisy smiles against her skin, snuggling closer.

“Coulson was your team leader—”

“Who’s Coulson?” May interrupts, pulling Daisy up short.

 _Right_.

“The squirrely guy who we just ran into the warehouse before we got here—the one who was talking like he kind of remembered you…”

“Oh. He was an agent?”

Daisy snorts. “Yep, one of the highest-ranking ones. You guys met way back in the Academy. Everyone thought you acted like an old married couple from pretty much the moment you met.”

“But we weren’t, right?” May clarifies. “A couple?”

“I mean…you had all these inside jokes, you had years of experiences together. He was with you in Bahrain…”

May seems to stiffen again, so Daisy diverts around it.

“If you ever were anything more than friends, you never told me about it,” she goes on. “But he was one of the SHIELD director’s favorite agents, so Fury gave him a plane and a mobile team, and Coulson wanted you on it. You were working in administration, and he just wanted you to fly the plane, but I was the team’s first mission, and one of the first things I saw you do was flatten a guy who was pointing a gun at me.”

“What did you do to warrant being the team’s first mission?” Daisy can feel May looking down at her, so she glances up with a smirk.

“I was leaking SHIELD’s information. I called myself a hacktivist. Thought it was the most worthwhile thing I could do with my skill set.”

“So you were a hacker over there, too,” May notes, not smiling, but nevertheless looking somewhat pleased.

“Yeah. Did SHIELD acquire me that way here too?”

It takes May a moment to answer. “It wasn’t SHIELD very much longer after that, but yes.”

Daisy tries to imagine what gross set of circumstances could have made her stay with Hydra in this universe, but thankfully, May brings her off that path quickly.

“And then what happened? After you and I met?”

Daisy exhales, curling down to rest her head on May’s chest again.

“I had a mad crush on you from day one, but I always thought you wouldn’t be interested. Partly because of my age, and partly because I kept stepping on your toes, even when I was trying my best. But then there was a situation where I almost died, and you hung around a lot in my recovery. When we had a few days off for Christmas after that, you took me with you and we just hung out in a safehouse for almost a week. And then…other things happened too.”

“Just like that?”

Daisy smiles to herself. “I mean, it happened a lot slower than this did today.”

She hears May’s huff both above and below, gusting out of her lungs and ruffling Daisy’s hair. “Don’t get used to this.”

Daisy’s smile fades. “I don’t want to get used to any of this.”

The room has been interrupted now, invaded by the reminder of all they have left to do. 

_We have to find the exit Radcliffe mentioned, but we can’t just leave Fitz here. We have to find some way to help him, or at least capture him and drag him with us…_

“What was there to lo—” May’s whisper trails off, but then she starts again. “Why me?”

It takes Daisy a moment to understand May’s question, a moment longer to realize what question she’s not letting herself ask. 

Elbowing up until she’s hovering over May on all fours, Daisy looks her in the eye.

“So much. There is so much that I love about you. I love you so much more now than when it all started, but I can tell that every time you pull back a curtain and let me see a little more, you’re still half-expecting me to tap out, to run, to leave you.” Daisy leans closer, and thankfully, May doesn’t look away. “But it’s not going to happen.”

She tries to communicate this with her kiss, and as before, it takes May a moment to respond, to not just accept but receive it, then match it…

She had just been thinking of everything left to do. The way they have to find Fitz, find the exit, find their way out…

But if this is what needs to happen first, if the first thing is that May needs to find her way back…to Daisy, to herself…then no time it takes is wasted. 

May’s face is flushed and her eyes glittering when Daisy finally pulls away, looking her in the eye and being thrilled to see something familiar. 

“I love you,” Daisy repeats, like she promised she would. “I love you, and I’m not going anywhere without you.”


End file.
